


Утро наступит

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: В результате серьезной травмы Дирк теряет кратковременную память. Теперь он помнит все, что было до аварии, но не запоминает ничего, что происходит после. Каждое утро начинается для него с чистого листа.





	Утро наступит

Пробовать Тодда на вкус — страшно и упоительно одновременно. Прикасаться кончиком языка, проводить вверх-вниз, задевая головку. Ощущать гладкую, нежную, горячую кожу и дрожь, которая проходит по телу Тодда от этого. Губы сами будто бы стремятся обхватить, распробовать, сжать. Хочется доставить удовольствие, забыться в горячке возбуждения.

Дирк тихо стонет от переполняющих его чувств, обжигая дыханием низ живота Тодда, скользя ладонью по его груди вверх, задевая соски, подушечками пальцев мазнув по ключице.

— Дирк… Стой… Я… подожди… Дирк… — бессвязно шепчет в темноту Тодд. Но Дирк знает, что останавливаться не надо. На самом деле Тодд не хочет этого, его рука лежит на затылке Дирка, чуть подталкивая вперед. Поэтому он продолжает лизать, посасывать, затрагивать самые чувствительные места.

Ему хочется забрать всего Тодда без остатка. Он хочет отдать всего себя Тодду.

Дирк знает, что другого шанса не будет. Завтра он не вспомнит об этой ночи, даже если проснется голым с Тоддом в одной кровати. Не будет помнить хриплых стонов, солоноватого привкуса кожи, жара, разливающегося где-то в груди и спускающегося к животу. И сейчас Дирк не может упустить ни минуты, ни секунды. К черту раздумья! К черту Вселенную!

Тодд позволяет ему то, о чем Дирк мог только мечтать. Тодд разрешает целовать себя, замирая, подаваясь вперед, впиваясь в губы. Тодд не против, чтобы Дирк раздевал его: торопливо, судорожно, необдуманно. Возможно, он так же как и Дирк не хочет думать о завтрашнем утре.

— Почему раньше ты не…? Почему? — срывающимся шепотом спрашивает Тодд, прижимаясь грудью к груди Дирка, прикусывая с силой шею — больно, но так хорошо. Больше следов, больше доказательств, что это правда, что это не очередной сон.

Дирк мотает головой, не в силах найти правильные слова. Что тут скажешь? Я боялся, что ты убежишь, оттолкнешь, разозлишься. Все это крутилось в голове, пока не произошло… не произошла авария, и мир разделился на до и после, на помнить и забыть, на ночь и утро. Он не будет об этом думать. Только не сейчас. Только не тогда, когда Тодд в его руках, когда Тодд хочет его, когда отзывается на каждое прикосновение, когда сам тянется за поцелуем.

И Дирку наплевать, как это произойдет. Чувствовать Тодда как часть себя. Получать от этого наслаждение, дарить наслаждение ему.

— У тебя есть…? — неуверенно выдыхает Тодд куда-то в плечо. Дирк нашаривает рукой нераспакованную смазку. Поразительная запасливость. Благослови Вселенная придорожные супермаркеты.

Тодд пытается быть осторожным, пытается быть нежным. Он всегда так заботится о Дирке. От этого в груди становится тесно. И больно. Но сейчас не время. Нет-нет-нет. Дирк сам с силой подается назад, понимая, что это плохая идея, и его ощущения буквально кричат об этом. Он слышит, как охает Тодд. Он чувствует, как Тодд вцепляется в плечи, продвигается внутрь рваными короткими толчками. Дирку все равно. Дирку было бы плевать, даже если бы Тодд трахнул его на сухую. Но Тодд никогда бы так не поступил. Никогда.

Вот и сейчас он останавливается, гладит Дирка по влажной спине, успокаивает:  
— Шшш, не торопись. Не надо. Все будет хорошо.

Эти слова впиваются в мозг, становятся катализатором. Нет, не будет! И Дирк срывается. Просто двигается, невзирая на боль, дискомфорт. Он хотел этого так долго! И вот, наконец, получил. Но утром забудет. Забудет все. Нет шанса на счастливый конец.

— Прости, — пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием, произносит Дирк. — Прости, что делаю это с тобой, — и утыкается лицом в подушку, крепко стискивая зубы, позволяя трахать себя, как нравится Тодду, подстраиваясь под его ритм. Может, это спасет, может, это удержит. Дирк дрожит. Волны удовольствия перемешиваются с болью, переплетаясь, превращаясь в странно-упоительный коктейль.

Тодд целует плечи Дирка, проводит языком по позвоночнику. Дирк выпрямляется, старается прижаться к груди Тодда, кладет его руки себе на грудь, удерживает. Собственное возбуждение отходит на второй план. Но Тодд не был бы Тоддом, если бы не подумал и о том, что нужно Дирку, о том, что он хочет.

И теперь уже Дирку ничего не остается, как толкаться в его ладонь, сдерживая проклятья. Забывать себя в руках Тодда — лучшее, что могло случиться. Роскошь, на которую он не рассчитывал.

Оттягивать момент наивысшей точки, пытаться замедлить бег времени, просто наслаждаться близостью. Но Тодд настойчив. Он знает, чего хочет, и Дирк с легкостью отдает ему это. С легкостью отдает себя.

— Я люблю тебя, — срывается с губ прежде, чем Дирк успевает осознать, и он кончает. Тодд по-прежнему держит его, не отпускает. Дышит тяжело.

— И я тебя, — на грани слышимости произносит Тодд. Дирк вздрагивает. И вот теперь боль, теснившаяся в груди, вырывается на свободу. Так хорошо и плохо одновременно ему не было еще никогда. Он не хочет забывать эту ночь. Он не хочет забывать прикосновения, поцелуи, стоны, шепот Тодда. Не хочет забывать смятые простыни, упавшее на пол одеяло. Тихий смех и слова: «Не глупи, ложись рядом». Он не хочет забывать теплые объятия и ощущение уюта, счастья и правильности. Не хочет забывать, каково это — засыпать рядом с любимым человеком.

Но он забудет. Утро наступает всегда.


End file.
